


nigiri dreams

by dizzy



Series: byebye 20gayteen daily fic advent [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:eating sushi off each others bodies, which is kind of messy but still fun because they're comfortable with each other





	nigiri dreams

"Phil!" Dan's voice goes high. "Watch what you're fucking doing, you're making a mess everywhere! I told you we should sit at the table, but nooo, you had to be all, _I can use my chopsticks now, Dan, I promise_ -" 

Phil's chopsticks are shaking slightly in his fingers and he's holding them with anything but grace. Neither of them should really be surprised at the piece of prawn nigiri currently resting where it landed on his thigh. 

"Maybe... I did it on purpose," Phil says, in that voice that makes it very clear he's making this up as he goes along. "So you can eat it off me. Sexy-like." 

"Sexy-like." Dan deadpans. "Right, because eating raw fish off a demonic emoji face is sexy. Sure. Those things really get me going." 

"You never appreciate the effort I put in to spice up our sex life." Phil picks up the piece of sushi and puts it on the edge of Dan's plate. He then tugs his pajamas off, sits back down, takes the sushi roll, and puts it right back on his thigh where it originally fell. "There. Happy?"

Dan reaches down with his chopsticks and plucks it up... then puts it right back on Phil's plate. "I'm not eating that, mate. It was tainted by the Satanic influence of those pajamas." 

"Don't be mean to the spirits that live in my emoji pajamas, Dan." Phil huffs at him. "They give me all my best ideas." 

"Let me guess: they were behind Dan and Phil Crafts?" 

"... maybe." Phil picks up another piece and then, staring directly at Dan, drops it on his lap. "Oops." 

"You little shit," Dan says. "Is this toddler role play? Because I'm not into it. You know what really gets me going? Phil Eats Like a Normal Human role play. Mm, hot." 

"Mm..." Phil pretends to give it consideration. "No, I don't think so." 

He goes back in for another piece of sushi, this time managing to make it from the plate to his mouth intact. It's delicious, but even more delicious is how Dan keeps glancing over at Phil's lap. 

It has to be bothering him, Phil knows. He starts a mental countdown of how long it'll take Dan to snap and say something but he's only just reached single digits when Dan says, "Are you really just leaving that there?" with disdain in his voice. 

"I'm not," Phil says. "You are. It's yours. You know how to get rid of it." 

With a dramatic sigh Dan reaches over - only to have Phil slap his hand. "What?!"

"Not like that," Phil says. "Do it the sexy way." 

"Phil. You know we don't mix food time and sexy time." 

"Aside from that time with the mocha syrup-" 

"... aside from that." 

"And that time you dripped Ribena all over my-" 

"Phil." 

"I'm just saying..." Phil sing-songs the words badly to the tune of Nicki Minaj. 

"Fine, we don't mix _savoury_ foods and sexy time."

"If you say so." Phil goes back to eating. 

"I hate you so much." Dan takes the plate from Phil, then leans over Phil's lap and snaps up the bite of sushi from where it rests right on the edge where Phil's boxer briefs meet his thigh. He chews and swallows quickly, then glares. "You cannot have taken any pleasure from that."

It's true. It was barely a tickle against Phil's skin, but victory is euphoric. 

"I just wanted to see if you would," Phil says, perpetually his own cheering section when it comes to trolling Dan. 

It's worth it for how Dan's face goes slightly red. "I'll get you back for this." 

"Yeah," Phil says, still beaming. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this fic you can [reblog it here!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/180791954585/byebye-20gayteen-daily-fic-advent-2018-dec-4)


End file.
